


Swatka

by Lunitar



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunitar/pseuds/Lunitar
Summary: Sheldon miał koszmar i postanowił spać z Leonardem. Co rano zauważyła Penny i wysnuła własne wnioski.





	Swatka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



Leonard próbował przewrócić się na drugi bok gdy nagle poczuł,że ktoś obok niego leży.  
-Sheldon?-Potrząsnął przyjacielem.-Co ty tu robisz?  
-Ja...Było zimno,więc uznałem,że najlepiej będzie nie spać samemu,żeby utrzymać ciepło.-Odpowiedział Sheldon z widocznym zakłopotaniem.  
-Trzeba było pozwolić mi ustawić termostat na wyższą temperaturę.  
-Nie ma takiej opcji...Ma być ustawiany w ten sposób...  
-I naprawdę nawet jak jest ci zimno nie pozwolisz go zmienić?  
-Naprawdę.  
-Mogłeś po prostu przykryć się jeszcze jedną kołdrą albo kocem?  
-Nie bo...Nie mogłem żadnego znaleźć?  
-Sheldon, sam wiesz,że nie umiesz kłamać. O co chodzi?  
-No dobrze,więc...-Sheldon wziął głęboki oddech.-Miałem koszmar. Mogę tu zostać?  
-Jakbyś miał zamiar mnie posłuchać jeśli ci nie pozwolę...-Powiedział Leonard zrezygnowanym głosem.-Co ci się śniło?  
-Powiedzmy,że świąteczna atmosfera nie wpływa na mnie pozytywnie.-Odwrócił się.-Dobranoc.  
-Dobranoc...-Leonard pomyślał,że spróbuje dowiedzieć się o co chodzi rano.  
Leonard bał się, że nie będzie mógł usnąć jednak spało mu się zaskakująco dobrze. W przeciwieństwie do Sheldona nie miał żadnych koszmarów.  
-Co ja tu widzę?-Usłyszał rozbawiony głos. Nagle zorientował się, że Sheldon się w niego wtula. Gdy przetarł oczy, zobaczył widocznie rozbawioną Penny.  
-Co ty tu robisz?  
-Przyszłam pożyczyć od was mleka...Zobaczyłam,że drzwi od sypialni Sheldona są otwarte i z ciekawości zajrzałam,zobaczyłam,że go tam nie ma. No i nie wiem jakoś tak zajrzałam tutaj. Co się stało?-W tym momencie obudził się Sheldon.  
-Penny? Co ty tu robisz?  
-Zastanawiam się nad tym samym odnośnie ciebie.  
-Było zimno...  
-Zimno? Czyżbyście ogrzewali się...  
-Jesteśmy w piżamach.-Przerwał jej szybko Leonard.  
-Tak,nie było aż tak zimno jak wtedy na stacji...-Leonard przykrył mu usta ręką.  
-Co na stacji?-Zapytała Penny z zaciekawieniem.-I zaraz to było wtedy jak byliśmy razem? No pięknie, co ty robiłeś za moimi plecami?  
-To nie...A jeśli chodzi o teraz Sheldon miał koszmar.-Leonard zmienił temat.Sheldon spojrzał na niego z pretensją.-Niby czemu nie chcesz żeby kto to wiedział?  
-Ja...Śniło mi się...Nieważne,to głupota. -Odpowiedział Sheldon.-Możemy już o tym nie rozmawiać?  
-Ale...-Sheldon wstał i wyszedł z pokoju-Co z nim?  
-Nie wiem,ale...Nikt nie może wchodzić do jego sypialni ale on spokojnie wchodzi sobie do twojej?  
-Mi pozwala tam wchodzić.-Penny zaświeciły się oczy.  
-W sumie pozwala ci również naruszać swoją przestrzeń intymną i narusza twoją...A po większości ludzi się dezynfekuje. Ewentualnie po prostu każe im się natychmiast odsunąć.  
-Po prostu znam go dłużej.  
-Znasz go prawie tyle samo co Raj, a jak ten ostatnio próbował mi coś przekazać mówiąc to Sheldonowi na uchu,ten go za to okrzyczał.A widziałam parę razy jak ty mówisz mu coś na ucho,albo on tobie i mu to nie przeszkadzało.  
-Co ty sugerujesz?  
-Och...Doskonale rozumiesz co sugeruje,nie udawaj.  
-Jestem pewien, że źle to interpretujesz.  
-Może...A może nie.-Przybliżyła twarz do jego ucha i szepnęła.-A jak byś wolał?-I wyszła z figlarnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy zanim zdążył jej odpowiedzieć.  
***  
-Nie mówisz poważnie.-Powiedział później Howard gdy Penny opowiedziała mu i Rajowi poranną sytuację.  
-Całkowicie poważnie.-Odpowiedziała Penny.  
-A to z nas się nabijają,że niby zachowujemy się jak para.  
-Bo wy się tak zachowujecie.-Zanim Howard zdążył zaprzeczyć Penny kontynuowała.-Tyle,że to jak Sheldon zachowuję się wobec Leonarda jest o tyle dziwniejsze, że wobec innych woli trzymać taki dystans. Owszem,czasem daje mi się przytulić a nawet raz mnie przytulił,ale to było jako wyraz wdzięczności. Bo myśli,że tak się powinno robić.-Raj szepnął Howardowi coś na ucho.  
-Myślisz, że Sheldon pocałowałby kogoś pod jemiołą bo tak się powinno robić?-Powtórzył Howard Penny. -Ale to bez sensu,jeśli zrobi to dlatego,że tak się powinno...  
-Być może.Ale zawsze możemy sprawdzić reakcję Leonarda.-Mrugnęła do nich.-Pomożecie mi?  
***  
-Sheldon!-Penny podbiegła do niego przed blokiem.-Jak się czujesz?  
-Nienawidzę świąt, a zewsząd dobiegają świąteczne piosenki i wszędzie widać świąteczne dekoracje,więc sama wywnioskuj.  
-Jak jest tyle świątecznych dekoracji,to nie trafiłeś może pod jakąś jemiołę?  
-A nawet jakbym trafił, to co z tego?  
-Jak to? Nie wiesz o tym, że jak trafisz z kimś pod jemiołę to musisz go pocałować? To taka konwencja nie podlegająca dyskusji. Jak podawanie herbaty gdy ktoś jest smutny.  
-Dziwne,moja mama nigdy o tym nie mówiła.  
-No bo byłeś za mały.  
-Ale to jest dziwne...A jeśli te osoby są w innych związkach?  
-Jestem pewna, że to się nie zdarza.Wiesz to znak od przeznaczenia.-Weszli na piętro gdy Howard wyszedł z mieszkania Leonarda i Sheldona.  
-Penny...Moglibyśmy zjeść u ciebie?-Podrapał się po głowie.-Zdaję się,że zepsułem im telewizor, a właśnie leci Star Wars...  
-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że musiałeś próbować zainstalować nam jakiś program teraz...I czemu jak ja poszedłem do łazienki,bez mojego pozwolenia?-Usłyszeli głos Leonarda.  
-Spokojnie, możecie przyjść do mnie.-Powiedziała Penny.  
Weszli w piątkę do jej mieszkania. Penny podała jedną reklamówkę z zakupami Sheldonowi.-Sheldon,Leonard moglibyście położyć to w kuchni? Część w szafce, część w lodówce.  
-Więc kupujesz sobie jedzenie? Czemu w takim razie tak często nam je podjadasz?-Spytał Sheldon.  
-Bo...Zapominam wyrzucać zepsutego i o tym,że jest zepsute...Zresztą po prostu idźcie do kuchni.  
Leonard i Sheldon poszli do kuchni, rozłożyć jedzenie. Po chwili usłyszeli głos Howarda:  
-Patrzcie! Nad wami jest jemioła!  
Spojrzeli nad siebie. Faktycznie nad nimi wisiała jemioła.  
-No i co z...-Zaczął Leonard ale zanim skończył Sheldon zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem. Leonard nie mógł pojąć co się dzieje. A najbardziej nie mógł pojąć tego,że...Mu się to podobało. Bardzo.  
Gdy Sheldon skończył go całować,Leonard spojrzał na niego w szoku.-Co to było?  
-Penny mi powiedziała, że tak trzeba kiedy się przypadkiem stanie pod jemiołą.-Odpowiedział spokojnie Sheldon.  
-Penny...Przypadkiem...Zaraz.-Podszedł do Penny i nachylił się nad nią.-Jestem pewien,że tej jemioły tu wczoraj nie było. A była choinka i inne dekoracje.  
-Oj tam. Przypadkowi też czasem trzeba pomóc.-Zachichotała Penny.-I nie udawaj,że ci się nie podobało. Nie odsunąłeś się, nie odepchnąłeś go...  
-Ja...  
-Leonard,Penny mówiła,że spotkanie pod jemiołą to oznaka przeznaczenia. Więc co teraz?-Zapytał Sheldon.  
-Chyba musicie poważnie porozmawiać.-Penny mrugnęła do Leonarda.Ten westchnął.  
-Sheldon,chodź na chwilę.-Pociągnął go za sobą i wyszli z mieszkania Penny.Ta z kolei poszła do kuchni,zdjąć jemiołę.  
-Nie wiem,czemu ona to zdejmuje.-Usłyszała głos Howarda.  
-Bo jeśli Sheldon teraz naprawdę wyląduje pod tym przypadkiem z kimś innym,to zrobi się dziwnie.  
***  
Jakiś czas potem byli na przyjęciu świątecznym. Penny stała koło Leonarda i Sheldona trzymających się za ręce,uśmiechając się do siebie,sama zdziwiona jak bardzo jest z ich powodu szczęśliwa. Jej przemyślenia przerwał głos Sheldona:  
-Penny...Czemu ty tu też stoisz pod jemiołą...Coś mi się nie zgadza...-Penny zamarła. Przez chwilę zapomniała czy w tej chwili stała koło Leonarda czy Sheldona.Nad nią i jednym z nich jest jemioła. Świetnie. Będzie to musiała jakoś wytłumaczyć Sheldonowi.-Jemioła chyba nie powinna być nad więcej niż dwiema osobami?-Penny spojrzała nad siebie,obok siebie i zorientowała się,że faktycznie,jemioła jest nad całą ich trójką.  
Pięknie. Wytłumaczenie tego naprawdę może jej trochę zająć...


End file.
